1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to juicers, and more particularly to a juicer having a brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5–7, a conventional fruit and vegetable juicer 90 is comprised of a housing base 91, a motor 92, a razor (not shown), a cooling fan 94, a rotary shaft 93, a linkage 95, a spring 98, and an actuating bar 99. The motor 92 is mounted inside the housing base 91. The rotary shaft 93 is connected with the razor (not shown) and the cooling fan 94, having two ends extending outwards. The linkage 95 is pivotally mounted at a bottom side of the motor 92 for pivotal movement between a first position and a second position, having a brake 96 extending into the motor 92 and a braking piece 97 mounted on the brake 96 and approaching the rotary shaft 93. When the linkage 95 is moved to the second position, the braking piece 97 works on the rotary shaft 93. The spring 98 is mounted between the linkage 95 and the motor 92 for generating resilience, which drives the linkage 95 to pivot towards the second position. The actuating bar 99 is pivotally mounted on the housing base 91, having an end 991 either engaging a side of the linkage 95 to keep the linkage 95 at the first position or being moved away from the linkage 95 to enable the spring 99 to drive the linkage 95 to move to the second position where the braking piece 97 works on the rotary shaft 93 of the motor 92 to stop the rotation of the rotary shaft 93.
However, because the current juicer is gradually structurally miniaturized and its motor is gradually upgraded to a high-power motor, the linkage 95 of the aforementioned juicer 90 takes much more time to frictionally stop the rotary shaft 93, thereby failing to effectively brake the high-power motor 92.